La Mecánica del Corazón
by yusha
Summary: Todo estaba muy oscuro, no tenia ni idea de donde estaba ni como había llegado a este lugar, intente abrir mis ojos pero alguna fuerza mayor me lo impedía. Los hombres que me habían secuestrado hablaban, y lo único que me quedó claro, fue que uno de ellos quería mi corazón… ¡Escrito en conjunto con Cami-sempai para el Reto en Parejas del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas!


**Disclamer:** Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en la elaboración de éste fict nos pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Éste fict participa en el **Reto en Pareja** del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**.

* * *

_Escrito en conjunto por: _**Cami-Sempai y Yusha**

_Palabras Asignadas: _**Operación , Grande**

_Cantidad de palabras: _**2813**

* * *

**LA MECÁNICA DEL CORAZÓN.**

Aquella era una noche fría y oscura. En el cielo, las nubes negras amenazaban con una tormenta: los truenos retumbaban en lo alto y los relámpagos ocasionalmente iluminaban el sendero por el cual él hombre de ancha espalda avanzaba, y colgando flácido sobre su hombro izquierdo yacía el cuerpo de su más reciente víctima. O mejor dicho su _donador_.

Se lo había encontrado más bien por casualidad, justo cuando venía de cobrar un dinero en la estación de recompensas: le había visto enviar de un solo golpe a alguien a varios kilómetros de distancia, haciendo gala de una fuerza sobrehumana, y aunque su reserva de corazones por el momento se encontraba llena, sintiéndose un poco más avaro que de costumbre se aprovechó que el _donador_ se encontraba solo y actuando con velocidad lo golpeó dejándole inconciente, y cargándose el cuerpo laxo pronto reemprendió la marcha hacia la guarida más cercana para poder encargarse del transplante…

—¡Joder Kakuzu, ya te he dicho que si no te aceptan los cadáveres en el centro de canje los dejes tirados por ahí en cualquier lugar en vez de traértelos para acá!

Al escuchar la voz irritante de su compañero resonando contra las paredes de la cueva, nada más dejar el cuerpo del donante sobre la mesa de operaciones, pronto el hombre de ancha espalda advirtió que no se encontraba solo.

Por supuesto, no era que la presencia de Hidan cambiara nada, se dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa bajo su máscara, después de todo, lo que importaba era ese corazón que dentro de nada obtendría, motivo por el cual, sin hacer el menor caso a los gritos del escandaloso jashinista se dispuso a hurgar entre su material quirúrgico, buscando la jeringa con sedante, ignorando quizás hasta que casi fue muy tarde, que el albino se había acercado a su donante…

—¿Una mujer?- preguntó Hidan mirando a su compañero casi con desconcierto. – Venga Kakuzu, jamás creí que fueras de los que le gusta la necrofilia… y menos que te gustaran las mujeres de pechos planos – le criticó abiertamente mientras echaba un vistazo al cadáver, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia el cuerpo sobre la mesa… más antes de poderlo siquiera tocar, su compañero le sujetó por la muñeca y se la empujó lejos con fuerza.

—En primera, la mujer no está muerta, idiota, sólo está inconciente… y en segunda la traje aquí porque quiero su corazón, no su cuerpo, tú pervertido – mirándole fulminante le espetó, y sin esperar nada, hundió la jeringuilla con el sedante en el brazo de la mujer antes de que se despertase…

.

.

.

Todo estaba muy oscuro, fue lo primero que pensé cuando al sentir un pinchazo en mi brazo, poco a poco fui recobrando la consciencia. No tenia ni idea de donde estaba ni como había llegado a ese lugar, intente abrir mis ojos pero alguna fuerza mayor me lo impedía, con algo de desesperación intente moverme pero eso tampoco lo logre. Podía escuchar voces pero lo que decían me era confuso y no lograba descubrir quienes eran, así que me concentré: lo último que debía hacer un ninja era desesperarse así que analice la situación. Estaba en un lugar oscuro, sin saber como había llegado hasta ahí y sin poder moverme, así que haciendo un esfuerzo traté de recordar como había llegado ahí, empezando desde que salí de Konoha…

Recuerdo haber estado muy molesta con Naruto, ya que por su culpa estaba en una muy sencilla misión en un pequeño pueblo sin ninjas, esperando a un maldito comerciante que lleva mas de dos horas de retraso, seguro era algún pariente lejano de Kakashi sensei…

Con un suspiro recuerdo que seguí esperando hasta que por fin llego un anciano con aspecto senil y enfermo, llevaba una sonrisa amable y traía con él un pergamino. Me pidió disculpas por el retraso, me dijo que no podía moverse gracias a una fractura en la columna que tenia hace años y como estaba solo tuvo que esperar a que se le pasara para caminar hasta acá. Le sonreí amablemente, él no tenia la culpa de mi pésimo humor y con algo de rapidez me dirigí de vuelta hacia Konoha.

En el camino decidí tomar un atajo, ya que estaba anocheciendo y hacia frió, este camino me hacia pasar por un sendero lleno de cuevas y hierba alta por lo que casi nadie lo utilizaba por el difícil acceso, pero como kunoichi no tendría problemas por pasar.

Cuando los truenos comenzaron a sonar ya me encontraba a la mitad del atajo, cuando escuche unos gritos seguido de risas, decidí investigar que eran: en una de las cuevas ocultas se encontraba un grupo de hombres, claramente bandidos, mirando a una chica de mi edad, uno de ellos estaba sobre su cuerpo, besando su cuello, mientras que los demás observaban y sus manos se encontraban por todo el cuerpo de la muchacha. Sentí asco, repulsión y rabia al ver como esos cerdos comenzaban a romper su ropa por lo que intervine, junté chakra en mi puño y con facilidad lo estampe en el hombre que estaba sobre la chica. Gracias al asombro que cause logre que la chica se parara y le dije que corriera, ella algo dudosa me hizo caso y desapareció entre la frondosa vegetación.  
Una vez que la chica se fue comencé a encargarme de los bandidos, uno a uno, ellos intentaban defenderse pero solo lograron salir mas golpeados. Una vez que todos estuvieron inconscientes pude ver como el primer hombre que golpee se levantaba e intento atacarme. Con rapidez esquive su puño y luego le di un certero golpe en el estomago mandándolo a volar muy lejos.

Recuerdo haberme quedado ahí, fuera de la cueva con la respiración agitada por la lucha, pensando en seguir mi camino, cuando algo golpeó mi cuello y entonces todo se volvió negro hasta que recobre la conciencia... si es que permanecer en esta oscuridad, escuchando las voces amortiguadas de los hombres y sintiendo aunque no del todo sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, se le puede llamar estar consciente…

.

.

.

—¿Su corazón? ¿Y para qué cojones quieres tú su corazón?

Mientras sacaba el material quirúrgico necesario para llevar a cabo la **operación**, Kakuzu escuchó a sus espaldas la pregunta de Hidan, y dejando las herramientas necesarias a la mano, enfocado en su tarea apenas y respondió.

—Es fuerte – pronunció de forma escueta, desabotonando la blusa de su presa para dejar el área que requería descubierta, calculando y midiendo de forma cuidadosa el área central de su pecho para saber de dónde a dónde iba a realizar la incisión…

Debía ser preciso para abrir el tórax, haciendo un corte de mediano a profundo por el esternón. Debía separar además las costillas para tener un mejor acceso al órgano, y una vez logrado eso, lo único que tenía que hacer era extraer ese fuerte y potente corazón…

—¡Pero si la cría ésta apenas y tiene una mierda de pechos Kakuzu! Seguro que su corazón es del tamaño de una ciruela pasa, mira, nada más hay que verle para saber que su corazón es tan pequeño y débil que por eso no le han crecido los senos.

Agradeciendo mentalmente no haber estado en medio del procedimiento, Kakuzu clavó su penetrante mirada en el jashinista, que rompiendo el silencio en que se habían sumido con toda esa sarta de tonterías había roto además toda su concentración…

—Cierra la puta boca de una buena vez – siendo lo más directo que podía, y aprovechando el breve momento de silencio en el que Hidan digeriría las palabras que acababa de decirle, Kakuzu tomó el escalpelo y lo hundió en el centro del pecho de su víctima tal y como lo había planeado, cortando piel, músculo y hueso de un solo movimiento, separándolo todo ayuda del instrumento adecuado que en cuestión de nada le permitió ver por primera vez su preciado nuevo corazón… que no obstante lo fuerte que latía, pronto lo decepcionó.

—¿Lo vez? Te dije que era una mierda de corazón, una cosita diminuta

Y bufando molesto ante la risa burlona de Hidan que se regodeaba, Kakuzu se dispuso a cerrar el cuerpo, más antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el albino, deteniendo su mano, preguntó…

—¿Y la vas a dejar así nada más, sin quitarle el corazón o ponerle alguna mierda más? –con genuina curiosidad dijo, y Kakuzu, soltándose de su agarre, tomó aguja e hilo y asintió.

—Todo esto fue una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, a menos que quieras pagarme por ello sólo voy a cerrarla y la tiraré en algún lugar – de malas le respondió, y pese a que no esperaba nada de Hidan, éste, tras meditarlo un segundo, sonriendo respondió…

—Bueno, creo que tengo algo de dinero ahorrado en algún lugar – dijo, y Kakuzu, parpadeando, le devolvió la sonrisa…

—En ese caso creo que si puedo hacer algo… – emitiendo una breve y tétrica risa, el de espaldas anchas se dispuso a hacerle las mejoras al cuerpo de su víctima…

.

.

.

Cuando finalmente fui capaz de abrir los ojos y salir de la oscuridad, me di cuenta que me encontraba totalmente sola en alguna parte del bosque… mi cuerpo estaba pesado y entumecido, me sentía incapaz de moverme y no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en este lugar…

¿Dónde estaba, qué no se suponía que había sido capturada?

En un último intento por mover mi cuerpo, de pronto sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho, lo cual me detuvo, y al igual que las otras veces ni siquiera pude moverme un centímetro... me sentía tan inútil, débil y frustrada que tenia muchas ganas de gritar…

¿Que clase de ninja era que por un simple dolor me detenía?

Sentí como la angustia pronto se apoderaba de mi, y pese a todo, y sabía que necesitaba recuperar mi chakra para poder moverme, así que rindiéndome a la pesadez que sentía mi cuerpo, intente dormir… más sin embargo, tras lo que me parecieron ser unos instantes, de pronto empecé a sentir como alguien me cargaba en brazos y comenzaba a correr.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, abrí mis ojos con pesadez y moviéndome traté de incorporarme, más cuando enfoque la mirada a la persona que me sostenía, pude ver unos ojos azul cielo que me miraban con preocupación…

—¡Sakura chan despertaste! ¿Estás bien? – en su voz noté su preocupación.

—¿Naruto? – con trabajos, fue lo único que atine a decir: me costaba hablar, mi garganta se sentía seca, sentía la falta del agua… y Naruto me miró inquieto y asustado.

—Sakura chan estamos de camino a Konoha, vuelve a dormir que cuando volvamos Tsunade obachan solucionará eso – lo escuché decirme, y aunque no pude comprender lo último, decidí obedecerlo: me sentía muy cansada y en sus brazos sabía que nada malo me pasaría…

Para cuando desperté de nuevo, me encontraba en una de las camillas del hospital. Extrañamente, era una de las habitaciones privadas, de esas en las que nadie, excepto los médicos podían entrar y que de forma usual se usaban con pacientes altamente infecciosos o con algún tipo de daño físico que podría hacer que el paciente se sintiera incomodo lo cual me inquietó…

—Sakura, ¿cómo te sientes? – escuchando de pronto la voz de la Hokage que en ese instante ingresó a la habitación y me preguntaba amablemente como estaba, devolviéndole la mirada me di cuenta que algo andaba mal…

—Estoy bien Tsunade sama, el dolor de mi pecho ya casi no lo siento – no obstante mi inquietud, le mostré una sonrisa tratando de calmar su preocupación.

—Me alegro… escucha Sakura tengo que mostrarte algo, pero quiero que prometas que no vas a alterarte – la Hokage fue cuidadosa con sus palabras, preocupándome mucho más.

—¿Que sucede? – intente que mi voz saliera normal, pero ella notó el miedo y suspiró.

—Antes de mostrarte, quiero decirte que yo puedo arreglarlo y después de eso vas a estar muy feliz – me dijo y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, y llevándome con cuidado sujetándome en todo momento para evitar que me cayera, me guió hacia un espejo que había en la habitación permitiéndome ver mi reflejo en el espejo…

Y entonces emití un grito que seguramente resonó por todo el hospital.

¡¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto?! ¡¿Acaso fui una maltratadora de perritos en mi vida anterior?! ¡Mi vida nunca seria igual…!

—Tranquila – pese a mi alboroto, Tsunade trató de calmarme al ver que comenzaba a hiper ventilar.

—¡¿Cómo voy a tranquilizarme?! ¡Tsunade-Sama, tengo un pecho más **grande** que el otro! ¿¡Cómo pudo pasar esto!? – grité totalmente enfurecida y fuera de mis casillas.

Oficialmente estaba deforme, ¡y prefería una y mil veces ser una tabla de planchar a tener un solo seno del tamaño de los de la Hokage…!

Maldición, ¿cómo iba a salir a la calle estando así…?

—¡Te dije que te tranquilizaras, puedo arreglarlo! – de pronto me gritó Tsunade sama, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia y obligándome a su vez a recuperar la calma.

—¿Cómo? – le pregunté con poca voz.

—Éste es un secreto que solo Shizune y yo conocemos, y ahora vos también: hay un jutsu que las hace crecer, pero requiere mucho chakra – me dijo de pronto en voz baja mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie…

—¿Eso quiere decir que...? – por supuesto, no termine la frase porque Hokage sama me interrumpió al instante gritando.

—¡No, ni lo pienses: las mías son totalmente naturales…! Si conocemos el jutsu es porque una vez apostando ganamos el pergamino con la técnica – de inmediato se justifico, pero yo no estaba segura si creerle o no…

Por supuesto, ella ignoró mi falta de confianza y comenzó a concentrar chakra en su mano y posándola frente a mi pecho plano, como por arte de magia éste comenzó a crecer con rapidez igualando el tamaño del otro…

—Pero si existe un jutsu para hacerlas crecer, ¿no existe uno para hacerlas mas pequeñas? – con mi corazón latiendo acelerado, le dije tratando de pensar en una forma de volver a tener mi cuerpo natural, más ella me miro estupefacta y dejó de emanar chakra.

—¿Por qué quieres achicarlas? Ahora tienes unos senos de un buen tamaño – me dijo sorprendida… y yo, pese a la vergüenza respondí.

—Porque éstas son falsas, además, me gusta mi cuerpo natural – le dije justificándome.

—No lo se, pero mira tu cuerpo ahora – dijo entonces ella, corriéndose del espejo y mostrándome mi nuevo cuerpo…

La verdad que Tsunade sama tenía razón: mis pechos ahora ajustaban mi remera, haciéndome parecer muy sensual y destacando el resto de mis curvas…

—La próxima vez que vallan por el Uchiha bastado, lo único que tendrás que hacer es inclinarte un poco y capaz que vuelve solito a la aldea – comentó Tsunade sama con una sonrisa... –aunque lo estoy dudando, porque si se fue con Orochimaru que le dijo literalmente que quería su cuerpo muchas veces, estoy empezando a dudar de su sexualidad – su cara fue totalmente seria y la mía se puso azul de pensar las cosas que Orochimaru le haría a Sasuke kun… – pero si no funciona, estoy segura que Naruto estará mas que dispuesto a consolarlas- dijo de nuevo, señalando mis pechos con la mano…

—¡Tsunade sama! – sin pensarlo le reclamé en un grito, y mientras sentía mis mejillas sonrojarse salí corriendo de la habitación, escuchando la gran carcajada que mi maestra dio…

Y así, mientras me dirigía a mi casa, tropezando con muchas cosas, ya que no me acostumbraba a mi gran delantera y mucho menos a las expresiones babosa que me daban los hombres, maldiciendo por lo bajo al culpable de mi estado, me juré encontrarlo y asesinarlo…

.

.

.

En algún lugar del bosque, caminando bajo el resguardo de las sombras, un par de ninjas renegados discutían como siempre entre ellos...

—Joder, no puedo creer que a pesar de que te pagué por ella, no hubieses hecho un maldito buen trabajo con su cuerpo – escuchando por centésima vez la queja de su compañero, el de espaldas anchas, resopló.

—Por la miseria que me pagaste, tan sólo alcanzaba para ajustar una parte de su cuerpo… además, tú fuste el que la dejó por ahí tirada en medio del bosque, así que deja de quejarte – en voz baja le dijo, y rabiando, su compañero le gritó.

—¡Porque la dejaste deforme Kakuzu! ¡Joder! ¿Cómo esperabas que sacrificara para Jashin sama estando así? ¡A mi dios le gusta la perfección del cuerpo ensangrentado y no hubiese estado muy satisfecho si le enviaba una jodida mujer con los jodidos senos disparejos!

Y soltando toda una sarta de maldiciones y groserías mas, sus gritos se perdieron entre los árboles del bosque…

* * *

_Gracias por leer! ;D_

_No se olviden de dejare review xP_


End file.
